HitsuKarin: Ardent, Steadfast, and Eternal
by Home By Another Way
Summary: Fantasy!AU. Isn't she beautiful? Toushirou whispers to the dragons in the air that no one else can see, watching idly as she slips away again from a brush with the Citadel Guards, laughing and triumphant. HitsuKarin
1. D1: Carpe Diem

**Hello, all! I figured since I loved HitsuKarin so much, I might as well challenge myself to write a drabble about them once a week. I plan to write all sorts of genres, so I hope everyone will find something they like. I'll keep the summary section updated so it features the most current drabble. Now, without further ado - enjoy!**

 **Oh, wait, I almost forgot the disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, several arcs would not exist.**

Prompt: FLAG

Word limit: 500 words

Summary: Racecar-driver AU. She's the young, female upstart following in her older brother's ill-fated footsteps. He's the vertically-challenged genius who was born to race. Apart, they both have impressive track records, and are slowly spinning out of control. But together, they might just have what it takes to break world records, and keep themselves anchored in the here and now, instead of the demons of their pasts.

Genre: Action/Drama

Characters: Karin Kurosaki, Toushirou Hitsugaya

 **Carpe Diem**

She learned long ago that life is fleeting; that if you want it, you have to seize the moment, because otherwise it'll slip away from you, and leave you in its dust.

She likes to apply this knowledge to all situations in life, and it works surprisingly well, especially when she's on the race track, in second place on the last lap, riding the draft of the car in front of her, waiting for _just the right moment_ to press the gas and slip around her opponent on that inside turn, resulting in the kind of last-minute upset she's become famous for.

It's after one of these victories that he first approaches her.

She's just managed to slip away from the celebrations, and is reaching into her pocket for _the good stuff_ , when his voice, low and husky and _cold as ice_ , startles her.

"If anyone finds out, you could get suspended for that, you know."

Her muscles tense, her hand retracts from her pocket, and she looks up through her lashes with her slate gray eyes, sees him as a blur illuminated by the lights coming off the nearby race track, hair like snow and eyes bluish-green enough to match the temperature of his voice, keeps her voice a casual, slow drawl as she says, "Don't know what you're talking about."

He snorts and lifts an eyebrow, unimpressed, "Whatever you say."

Her lips curl into a sneer, "What do you want? I thought you were too good to step foot on a second-rate track like this, Mr. Big Leagues."

"I see you know who I am," he observes, assessing her slowly, "Good, that makes this next part much easier."

He steps forward, close enough that she realizes his nickname – _Hitsugaya the Short Speed Dragon_ – isn't just for show.

"I've been watching you for a while now," he says, and _oh, isn't_ that _creepy_ (and kind of flattering – a Formula One racer is keeping track of _her_ progress?)

"I want to compete in the Hueco Mundo Road Race, sponsored by Sousuke Aizen, and I want you to be my partner, Karin Kurosaki," he announces, and she freezes, her mind flooding with memories that leave her chilled down to the very _bone_ ( _we'reverysorrytotellyou_ but _there'sbeenanaccident_ and _yourbrother'svanishedoverthecliff_ and _we'vebeenunabletofindhim_ ).

(It's been three years, but she still can't sleep well at night for the fear and anger and the questions that haunt her, the shadows that shroud her brother's disappearance.)

"Why me?" she asks.

"Because you're very good at what you do," Hitsugaya replies, eyes flashing and flickering and _mesmerizing_ , "and, like me, you have questions you want answered."

She thinks perhaps it's time she faced her demons, and that if the so-called genius that was _born to race_ is offering to help her, it'll be the best chance she'll ever get.

"Okay," she says, and the corners of her lips twitch upwards, "partner."

They shake on it, and the next day they send in their registration form, and begin to prepare.

 **So, what did you think? I deliberately left things kind of ambiguous, so use your imagination to fill in the blanks! :) Please drop me a line and tell me what you liked, didn't like, how I could improve, etc. A writer cannot grow without constructive criticism. I am also open to accepting one-word prompts, if you have something you'd like to see me weave a 500-word story around.**

 **Enjoy the summer (or winter, depending on which hemisphere you live in)!**

 _ **~Home By Another Way**_


	2. D2: Like a Moth to a Flame

**A little late this time, but RL has kept me really busy. Anyway, enjoy this Fantasy!AU.**

 **Disclaimer : Me no own Bleach. (In fact, we all know this, and doing this disclaimer every time is tedious. Let's just make this a blanket announcement to cover this whole drabble series, m'kay?)**

Prompt: RED

Word limit: 600 words

Summary: _Isn't she beautiful?_ Toushirou whispers to the dragons in the air that no one else can see, watching idly as she slips away again from a brush with the Citadel Guards, laughing and triumphant.

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Romance

Characters: Karin Kurosaki, Toushirou Hitsugaya

 **Like a Moth to a Flame**

The first time he sees her, he doesn't even realize she's a girl. In his defense, the first time he saw her was only a glimpse of shining dark eyes and the flash of white teeth bared in a smile, the scent of spices and the fluttering of robes as she darted past, pursued by a legion of furious, muscle-bound men intent on hunting her down and making her pay for the fruit she stole from the local vendor.

(He was more focused on the soul-flames that flickered in her wake, flashing yellow and orange and the brightest, most pure shade of crimson he had ever seen.)

It was instinct for him to reach out and trip the guards with his mind, with a softly whispered word and the barest flick of his fingers. He was shocked and horrified at himself after the deed was done and the men from the Citadel Guard were sprawled at his feet, dust now staining his once-pristine Wizard's Apprentice robes, but he found he just couldn't bear the sight of what would have happened had the guards extinguished her brilliant flames.

She somehow finds him two days later, and nearly scares him half to death by slipping over his windowsill as he is bent over ancient texts, scribbling notes as his mind races and his faithful dragons curl at his feet, casting no shadows in the flickering candlelight.

"I saw what you did," she says as she hands him a slice of some fruit that is green on the outside, pink on the inside and speckled with black seeds. "I wanted to thank you."

"Aiding and abetting criminals is treason," the words slip past his lips unbidden, even as he reluctantly accepts her gift, and sinks his teeth into the exotic treat, teal eyes going wide as delicious juices flood his mouth.

"Don't worry," she whispers, eyes dancing with laughter and crimson soul-flames (so strong and bright and _beautiful_ ) flickering with mischief, "Your secret is safe with me."

He's not sure how to reply to that, other than to nod in thanks, his dragons stirring with curiosity over this strange girl. _Who is she, master?_ They whisper. _Why does she transfix you so?_

"I've heard strange things about you," she says after a while, dark eyes intense. "They say you're a genius, but that you're also crazy. That you whisper to the air, talking to things that don't exist."

He snorts: the rumors are the price he pays for being more intimately connected to Fire Magic than anyone else on earth. "I'm not crazy. Despite what others think, seeing is not believing."

She laughs then: a bright sound that makes his chest feel inexplicably lighter.

"I like you," she announces, holding out her hand, "I'm Karin."

"Toushirou Histugaya, apprentice to the Firestone Magician Guild," he replies, and shakes her hand, his dragons drifting up and circling Karin with interest.

"I think we're going to get along just fine, Toushirou," she says, settling back, and he can't help the smile that quirks his lips.

Years pass, and whenever the alarm bell rings, he glances up from whatever he is working on and looks out over the town, searching for a head of dark hair and the after-image of soul-flames that have only grown stronger and more radiant with time.

 _Isn't she beautiful?_ Toushirou whispers to the dragons in the air that no one else can see, watching idly as she slips away again from a brush with the Citadel Guards, laughing and triumphant.

 **Hmm . . . have to admit I'm quite pleased with how this one turned out. What do you think?**

 **Also, shout-out and huge thanks to AwaitTheRise, who was the first to review this story. I think I'll have your prompt up in a week or two, so stay tuned!**

 _ **~Home By Another Way**_


End file.
